The present invention disclosed herein relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor nanowire sensor device and a semiconductor nanowire sensor device manufactured according to the method, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor nanowire sensor device using an epitaxial growth process and a patterning process, and a semiconductor nanowire sensor device manufactured according to the method.
According as a high integration of a semiconductor device progresses, active research is being carried out on nanomaterial to address limitations in scaling down silicon-based semiconductor devices and study new physical phenomena. The nanomaterial includes nanowires, nanobelts, nanoribbons, and nanorods. Specifically, research on the nanowires is being widely carried out. The nanowires can be applied to next-generation electronic devices, bio-sensors, optoelectronic devices, and energy devices.
To apply the nanowires to various fields, it is necessary to make the sizes and lengths of the nanowires uniform, and uniformly arrange the nanowires.
The nanowires are formed using a bottom-up method such as a vapor-liquid-solid (VLS) growth method. According to the VLS growth method, the diameters and densities of the nanowires are adjusted by controlling metal catalyst nanoparticles. However, in the case of the bottom-up method, it is difficult to make the diameters of the nanoparticles uniform and arrange the nanoparticles at a desired position.
To solve these limitations, a technology is suggested in which a nanowire is formed on a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate through top-down type semiconductor micro-machining processes such as a lithography process and an etch process, and then the nanowire is used as a channel to detect biomaterial. However, it is necessary that the nanowire used as the channel has a line width ranging from several nm to tens of nm to detect highly sensitive biomaterial, and a high-cost and low-efficiency nanopatterning technology such as an electron beam lithography technology is required to realize the line width ranging from several nm to tens of nm through the top-down semiconductor micro-machining process. In addition, since a process of manufacturing the SOI substrate used in nano-bio sensors is more complicated and more expensive than a process of manufacturing a typical bulk silicon substrate, it is difficult to secure economic efficiency in the mass production of the nano-bio sensors.